Halloween
by The 11th Doctor
Summary: Mario and the gangs halloween party are ruined when a supernatural force invades Peaches castle. Chapter 1 is bad as I usally write  Doctor Who fictions. Chapter 4 now up. Any requests on what you would like on this story let me know and Ill what I can do
1. Chapter 1

Halloween

Halloween. Just another excuse for a pointless social gathering thought Mario. Walking through the lost woods. What made his mood sink even further that it was raining. And it looked like the beginnings of a harsh storm.

"Mamamia" said Mario " This only adds to idiocy of Halloween"

He had to get to princess's Peaches castle and help organise the Halloween party that was being held there later that night.

"As if being a super hero isn't enough work." Said Mario grumpily. Mario stopped in his tracks. He could hear whispers. Sinister voices all around him. Then out of nowhere. He felt something hard hit him from behind. Mario fell to the floor. He turned onto his back to see Yoshi. Led on the floor on the forest floor cowering.

"Yoshi, Why aren't you at the castle."

Yoshi was shaking on the floor .

"No" whispered Yoshi." No no no no"

"Yoshi" shouted Mario "Whats wrong".

Yoshis head jolted up. Blood was pouring from his eyes.

"YOSHI!" Shouted Mario. His heart rate increasing "Who did this. Tell…"

Mario stopped in mid sentence as Yoshi began Laugting.

"Mario" Said Yoshi through fits of laughter " You felt for that bad . Havent you heard of fake blood"

"Cheap, stupid Mushroom kingdom joke shops. You know, why cant Bowser do stupid stuff like this instead of trying to conquer the universe half the time."

"I dunno Mario boy. But I do know Peach needs you, Halloween decoration s on the roof I think."

"You mean I have to risk my neck for decorations.

"Come on. You've got super hero agility, besides. Were blessed. We live in a world were any injury can be healed pretty easily"

"Hmm, with mushrooms you know if the mushrooms ever got another planet who weren't immune systems build for it. It would turn the into vegetables, Destroy there tiny, tiny brains. Almost like a DRUG."

"Yeah, yeah" said Yoshi getting bored of the conversation. " jump on. We've got a go. The princess will have my tail if I dot get you back there."

"Ok, ok. Women Yoshi, mamamia. They want the whole world."

"And a bit of the moon" Added Yoshi

Mario laughed out loud.

"Yeah" Mario jumped onto Yoshis " Lets a go green guy."

"Right you are tash man" And they set of for Peaches castle. Little did they know however? They had a lot more then a party waiting for them when they got there, Evil had taken Halloween as a night for battle. A battle which Mario would lose, and his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Few notes before we begin. The lobby is the first room from Peaches castle in Mario 64. And the river is the pool outside the castle. Also form Mario 64. Changed it to a river to suit the plot in Chapter 3. Enjoy

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Luigi had decided, in amongst the chaos of the Halloween party organising. That out of him and his big brother. Mario was the more headstrong of the two siblings. It was 6'oclock in the evening. And Luigi had lost count the amount of times he had to run through the castle and its grounds. Two hours till the damn guests arrived. And there was still so much to do. Luigi had a nasty feeling in his gut that Peach was going to make him go on the roof and set the lights up.. He was sat in the lobby of the castle. Catching his breath for seemed like that first time all day. He had taken his hat of and had ran his gloved hand through his sweaty hair. What was the obsession of Halloween anyway? And the dear princess forgotten the trauma Luigi had through rescuing Mario from that damn mansion. Luigi would wake often in a cold sweat after hours of disturbed sleep from the nightmares of that mansion.

"Luigi" Shouted Peach as she entered the lobby, breaking Luigi's trail of thought. "Where is that brother of yours?"

" I dunno" Answered Luigi half heartedly "Yoshi went out to look for him. If he's found him they wont be long, knowing how fast that dinosaur is."

"Well those Halloween decorations wont put themselves" Said peach handing Luigi an armful wires and bulbs."

"Come on Peach, Mario wont…."

"It doesn't matter what matters is that Mario isn't here and YOU are. Now make yourself useful."

"Mamamia" Luigi took the wires from Peach and headed for the door.

"Luigi" Peach called after him. " Cheer up. It could be worse. You could be one of the many spirits of the Mushroom kingdom. Forever wandering." Peaches eyes stared of as she tried to sell the idea of Halloween to Luigi for the 100th time today. "And they have something to be miserable about." She said with a smile " Don't forget you hat" She threw his trade mark green cap and it landed in his hand amongst the wires and

Peach smiled smugly at Luigi and went upstairs to check other floors of the castle. Luigi cursed under his breath and went outside. To the cold dark Halloween night.

Getting on the roof was no trouble. A ladder had been put against the castle for Mario. When putting the lights was his job.

"Pain in the ass Halloween" Said Luigi as he climbed the ladder. He got up to the roof and scanned around for a socket that had supposedly been put that earlier that afternoon. Sure enough, Luigi found it. He knelt down beside the socket and began untangling the wires. Only a few minutes and Luigi was already bored enough to start sobbing. The icy cold didn't help. As Luigi continued to work. He saw in the corner of his eyes a pulsating blue light. At first it didn't register. Luigi thought it was just moonlight. But then looked up. And his heart nearly jumped. Just hovering there. Was a Boo. Pulsating with blue light and wriggling its ugly tongue. Luigi screamed. All the nightmares he had about the mansion. The ghosts, the Boos. All of it came flooding his mind. Then, as soon as it had appeared. The Boo was gone.

" Sorry Luigi" Came a cry from the back garden. Luigi peered down to see Toad and Professor E Gadd standing in back garden next to a machine.

"We were testing the profs machine" Shouted Toad.

" Forgive me my boy. It's my new holographic simulation. It's programmed to project gool holograms all around the castle.

" Well could you wait until I'm finished?"

" Of course my boy" Replied the Professor, " Come along Toad" They rendered the castle leaving the machine switched of. Luigi went to return to his work But the light was back.

"Prof…." Luigi was silenced as a sharp pain spread through body like wildfire. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Some sort of energy blast had hit him He heard foot steeps approach. They stopped dead when they reached Luigi and he found himself being hauled into the air by strong hands.

"I am no hologram green man," Said a demonic voice. "I must thank you. Your nightmares have my arrival possible. I look forward to meeting your brother. Oh how he will suffer." Luigi felt another surge of energy and found himself being thrown of the roof. He landed in the river. The creature had tremendous strength. He began drifting down stream. Trying desperately to stay awake. But the cold water was not helping his cause But he was determined. Determined that he wasn't going to drown.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween

Chapter 3

Mario and Yoshi had left the lost woods and were now on the Shroom river walk trail. A walk way that ran parallel to the great Shroom River.

"Mario" said Yoshi panting, " I need a break"

" Ah ok, were nearly there"

Mario stared up to the castle. He took a moment to take in the beautiful river running down from the castle. It looked like steps been built into the river with all the dips as it flowed. As Mario looked up he could see ripples in the water. Like a stone being caught in the current. But as Mario kept looking. He saw that it wasn't a rock. He felt his stomach tighten as his brother fell down.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Luigi felt himself fall onto hard stone. He opened his eyes. He was in a temple. His vision was blurred as he staggered through the ancient corridor. The walls appeared to be melting before Luigi's eyes. He could hear a stomping. Foot steps, approaching fast. Luigi felt his heart rate increasing as if it was about to break from his chest. The creature making the footsteps turned the corner. Luigi couldn't make it out. His vision was fading. Soon nothing but darkness. Was this the end?

………………………………………………………………………………….

Mario Sighed with Relieve as the CPR he performed on his younger brother worked. Luigi's eyes shot open. They were blood shot and they immediately locked onto Mario's.

"Temple, monsters"

"Your were dreaming Luigi," Said Mario trying to calm his hysterical brother. "What happened?

"Its been looking. I felt it ….IN MY MIND"

…………………………………………………………………………

Toad and Professor E Gadd were in the clock room of the Princess peaches castle. They were putting the finishing touches to the hologram machines. That would play out old Halloween tales.

"Splendid" Exclaimed the Professor " The machines appear to be working at full capacity. Were gonna scare the hojos out of everyone tonight"

"Yeah" Replied Toad. "Lets hope so"

They watched as ghosts of fallen Princesses and deceased kings and queens floated above their heads.

"Spooky would you say my boy"

"Yeah Prof, real spooky" replied Toad "Lets hope the guests think so"

"HELP, Toad" a cry from downstairs. Peaces voice.

"The Princess" Cried toad. And went to run for the door. But as he reached the door several Dry bones burst thought. Toad tried to fight them but was outnumbered and was soon outnumbered.

"Now" The lead dry bones turned to the Professor "Are you going to come quietly or will I have to hurt you as well


	4. Chapter 4

"Mario" Shouted Yoshi pointing up towards the castle. Lightning clouds had begun to from over the castle. Soon lightning was striking the grounds of the castle.

"Someone wants us to stay out" Said Mario.

"Who" asked Yoshi, the fear evident in his voice?

Mario turned towards Yoshi. "Who do you think"

"Bowser?"

"No" shouted Luigi getting up " This is…. Someone different." His breathing was heavy. The traumas he had gone through still weighing down on him.

"Luigi, save your strength" Said Mario

"No". Said Luigi taking a Mushroom from his overalls and placing it in his mouth. "Ghosts are my specialty."

"But the last time they nearly killed you" Said Yoshi.

"That was then. This is now." Luigi looked his friends in the eye and they knew there would be no convincing him otherwise. He was ready to fight

"OK then bro. If your sure" Luigi nodded his confirmation

"Now" said Mario looking up towards the castle and the violent lightning storm that had surrounded it "How fast you feeling Yoshi. Cause were gonna need you"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So what's it to be, old man?" Said the lead Drybones tightening his grip

"Indeed, what's it to be" Replied Professor E Gadd,

"Your in no position…"

"One warning, that's all you'll get my un-dead friend." The professor slipped his hand into his trademark white lab coat. The Dry Bones leader began to grow anxious.

"You're bluffing"

"You've made your choice, don't say I didn't warn you." The professor hit a switch in his pocket and the room began to shake

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Yoshi had successfully carried both Mario and Luigi to the front door of Peach's castle. The lightning storm had proved a formidable toad soldiers fighting dry bones. The toads were out numbered obstacle. When they had arrived Yoshi had gone to drink from the stream. But saw it had now been infested with Bloopers. Mario cautiously approached the front door and looked through the keyhole. He could see dry bones fighting toad soldiers.

"We need to help" Said Mario, turning the castle doorknob only to fine it wouldn't butch. Mario kicked the door hard. But still it stood firm.

"Well what..." Yoshi's questions were cut short by the sound of an approaching engine. Mario , Luigi and Yoshi looked down towards the surrounding fields of the castle. Fast approaching was a big purple car. Carrying two brothers. But unlike the Mario Bros, these siblings were fare from heroic. They were Wario and Waluigi


End file.
